The human skin is subject to certain aging processes, some of which are attributable to intrinsic processes (e.g. chronoaging) and some of which are attributable to exogenous factors (e.g. photo-aging). In addition, temporary or even lasting changes to the skin can occur, such as acne, greasy or dry skin, keratoses, rosacea, light-sensitive, inflammatory, erythematous, and allergic or autoimmune-reactive reactions, such as dermatosis and photodermatosis.
The consequences of the above-mentioned ageing processes can include thinning of the skin, weaker interlacing of epidermis and dermis, and a reduction in the number of cells and the supplying blood vessels. This often results in the formation of fine lines and wrinkles, and pigment defects can occur.
Retinoids have been used for treating skin conditions caused by intrinsic aging, exogenous factors, or skin diseases. However, despite the beneficial effects of retinoid treatment, its benefits are limited due to skin irritation of retinoids. These side effects can restrict the use of retinoids.
To date, the search for alternative compounds to replace retinoids has produced limited success in treating skin conditions associated with aging, such as skin atrophy, acne, photo-aging, and in reducing the appearance of wrinkles, fine lines, stretch marks, or cellulite.
It is therefore an objective of this invention to provide novel compositions and methods for the treatment of above-mentioned skin conditions that avoid the adverse effects of retinoid administration.